


Pokemon vs. Digimon

by SarkySquirrel



Series: Writing Prompts & Drabbles [11]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Arguements, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Pizza, Pokemon - Freeform, between you and Matt, but sometimes you help matt out on cases, digimon - Freeform, undisclosed what you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkySquirrel/pseuds/SarkySquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Foggy get into an argument about Pokemon and Digimon and which one is better. Matt and Karen try not to get involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon vs. Digimon

"Did you catch that new episode of Digimon, Karen?" Foggy asked Karen loud enough for you to hear from across the office.

You were sitting with Matt, helping him out with a case. Technically you had only come in to give him coffee, but he'd asked for your opinion. Said you were fresh eyes on a hard case.

"Don't even start, Foggy." You commented after you rolled your eyes.

Matt chuckled beside you, knowing the result of many conversations (read: arguments) between you and Foggy about Digimon vs Pokemon.

"Come on (Y/N), just admit it. Digimon is better." He goaded you.

"Shut your mouth." You stood up and stormed over to Foggy. "Digimon is nothing more than a Pokémon wannabe."

"Digimon has a much more detailed plot and it was grittier than Pokémon. I mean have you seen the villains?" He grinned.

"Aren't they basically the same show?" Karen pitched in, Matt stood beside her shaking his head.

"Bad thing to say."

"Digimon is completely different in concept and story." Foggy angrily shouted, but not at Karen. "Pokémon is about following one child's selfish journey to catch multiple mons. Digimon is about having one mon and nurturing that bond to bring out their full potential."

"All they do in Digimon is strap as many weapons to some creature and force them to fight." You informed Karen.

" Pikachu is technically expendable because when it fucks up Ash just pulls out another mon. But Tai, he only has one Agumon and-" He turned to offence.

"And so Tai's left defenceless when Agumon dies right?" You replied with raised eyebrows.

He changed the subject. "Digimon can talk. Every Digimon can talk. The only Pokémon that can talk is Meowth." Foggy said. "At least Digimon has a sense of realism and actually ends. Y'know eventually they'll get bored of making up new Pokémon and Ash will finally die."

You stared blankly at Foggy until you shook your head. "I'm not arguing about this anymore. We are both entitled to our own opinions," You picked up your back and strolled out of Nelson and Murdock. "Even if yours is wrong." You shrugged before smiling. "I'll see you later Matt."

"Yep, have fun (Y/N)," Matt replied before returning to his seat.

"You side with me right, Karen?" Foggy turned to their blonde friend with a hopeful smile.

Karen frowned slightly. "You know I don't actually watch Digimon right?"

Foggy hummed, "Y-you should it is a good show."

\----------------------------

"You side with me right? Pokémon is leagues better than Digimon." You asked Matt later, during dinner in his apartment. You were sprawled out on the couch together with his arms wrapped around you.

"I think they both have pros and cons." Matt tried to reason until he had a pizza crust thrown in his face. "But Pokemon is a lot cuter."

"Thank you." You replied victoriously and grinned up at Matt. "I love you, y'know."

"I love you too." He smiled and kissed your forehead softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Tumblr prompt; "Imagine being a hardcore Pokemon fan while Foggy prefers Digimon, and Matt and Karen awkwardly try to stay out of it."
> 
> I've taken some liberties, by pairing the reader with Matt and Karen doesn't really stay out well, but oh well. Also I've never actually watched Digimon so please don't yell at me if I've gotten things wrong.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and feel free to comment! :)


End file.
